User talk:Fritzophrenic
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim tips wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you want to get involved, check out Project:Policy and if you like, join the mailing list. Enjoy! Current plans Hi Fritzophrenic - Thanks for your recent work. Good to get useful contributions. I thought, however, that I should let you know some of our current planning. There are over 1200 tips and a lot of them are very weak. Many more are duplicates. So we are concentrating on pruning and merging at the moment. Considering tips: *Using setreg in vim 6.1 or less *Set options or named registers with let we could probably agree that you might have been bolder to simply rewrite the first tip, rather than adding the second ("be bold" is a wiki motto). You could also rename the first tip (although please be a little careful with that). I'm not complaining - just letting you know for the future that merging might be more useful for readers. If you look at the mail archive you will see that currently we are actually struggling with renaming around 580 tips. Cheers --JohnBeckett 02:28, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Sorry about that - my intention was that "Set options or named registers with let" replace the other tip. I've marked them for merging. I actually wrote the setreg tip before I created an account. I'm still getting used to the way things are done here - thanks for the tip! Fritzophrenic 15:04, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Category VimTip and cleaning tips Thanks again for your support, Fritzophrenic. I hope you don't mind some suggestions from me. I see you added a category to Mozilla Vim Keybindings (at the bottom): Category:VimTip That's not necessary because the template includes the VimTip category. You could confirm that on some other tip by seeing that the wikitext does not include "VimTip", yet the tip includes "VimTip" in the Categories at the bottom. Someone had previously put the following at the top of the tip: Category:Integration I'm told that the correct place for [Category[ is at the bottom (which you did). If you are editing a tip and notice something like a Category in the wrong place, please move it. When I do stuff like that, I also delete the "parsed by vimtips.py in 0.595222 seconds" comment to slightly simplify the wikitext. If you have a few minutes while editing, please clean up some of the comments as well. If you notice a comment that doesn't add anything useful for a person reading the tip today, please delete it. We are also deleting all the signature/date lines, although you might avoid that unless you're cleaning all the comments, because sometimes a comment will refer to the username from a previous comment. Actually, I see that you've been busy, and have in fact cleaned up comments in at least VimTip220 - good. There's no need to edit it again unless you want to, but next time you might put the category at the bottom. --JohnBeckett 06:27, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Titles A few of us are currently working at renaming around 580 tips. You can see this at User:JohnBeckett/Titles project. I like the title of your new tip Automatically Update Copyright Notice in Files, but for the future you might like to bear in mind that we're trying to put titles in lowercase, except for the first word and proper names. --JohnBeckett 06:27, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Somebody should probably add something to the title guidelines, then. Currently, it mentions nothing about the case of the title, and many of the examples use This Kind of Case. I'll certainly try to title my articles in lowercase in the future. Thanks for the tip. Fritzophrenic 15:13, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ---- I see what you mean. I'll do something about that in due course. Bear in mind that all of us are pretty new here - Bastl imported all the tips from vim.org in June 2007. A lot of cruft has been cleaned since then, but there's still plenty to do. It will probably be another six months before we have properly set up the main page and the guidelines, etc. I mentioned Template:Tip below. I'm going to rework the template so it doesn't duplicate the tip title, and so it doesn't have the text argument. That will take quite a while. --JohnBeckett 02:22, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Pipes in tips I see you fixed VimTip1013 by using ... around some | characters. I'm handling that in a different way. Currently, existing tips look this: (optional blank line here) Comments Comments go here. ---- Categories go here The above means that the body of a tip is the text argument to the Tip template. That is a bad idea because certain characters (| and sometimes double braces/brackets) can cause trouble. So, what I do is the following (this has been discussed on the vim-l mailing list): (you need a blank line here) The body of the tip goes here. (optional blank line here) Comments Comments go here. ---- Categories go here So, I just move the "}}" and put a blank line after it. You can see this on . Then you don't need to worry about the punctuation in the tip body. The blank line after "}}" is necessary to give attractive spacing when you Preview the tip before Saving it. --JohnBeckett 06:27, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Thanks - I was totally unaware of this method. I'll do that in the future, but won't go out of my way to correct existing stuff done in other ways. Fritzophrenic 15:13, 10 October 2007 (UTC)